Padre e hija
by Namikazee
Summary: —¿Realmente no me necesitas, Sarada? —ella negó con la cabeza. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, dolido por la sinceridad que mostraba el iris de su progenitora.—Yo... yo si te necesito.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Padre e Hija<em>**

_by Namikazee_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sarada Uchiha era una niña que siempre había mantenido una buena y estable relación con su madre, pese a que a veces Sakura tenía un carácter de temer y sus castigos eran duros. Sin embargo, Sarada había valorado a la pelirosa desde que noto algo que en sus cortos cinco años no había notado, y tal vez a la mayoría de los niños les costaría ver: su madre se mantenía con ella a su lado, dándole su amor, su apoyo y, sobretodo, su presencia.

Desgraciadamente, Sarada no pensaba lo mismo de su padre. Cuando era niña había deseado que este pasara más tiempo en casa e intentaba inútilmente sobresalir en todo para que él accediera a estar más tiempo con ellas. Pero Sasuke solo volvía a la aldea cada dos meses, poco después, al pasar los años, cambio a reducirse en dos visitas: el cumpleaños de Sarada y el aniversario de matrimonio con Sakura.

Creciendo y observando, un profundo rencor comenzó a crecer dentro de ella cuando su padre no se presentó en su iniciación a la academia ninja. Todos los padres estaban allí, incluso el padre de Bolt, quien tenía un problema un tanto parecido con ella sobre la poca atención de su progenitor. Pero su tío Naruto era distinto, él llegaba a cenar a casa casi todas las noches, arropaba a sus hijos, los llevaba al trabajo y hasta a veces lo llevaba a la academia. Bolt no tenía por qué quejarse cuando era ella quien había sido abandonada.

Su rencor fue creciendo aún más cuando noto que en las noches su madre lloraba al ver una fotografía de su padre, siempre a la espera. A veces sentía cierta lastima por ella, deseaba decirle tantas cosas para aliviar su dolor, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta, por lo que daba media vuelta y regresaba a su habitación para recostarse y aguantar las lágrimas por el dolor de su madre.

Cuando Sasuke llegaba, ella siempre se mostraba indiferente y le hablaba con respeto. Él tenía pocas demostraciones de amor como picarle la frente o revolverle el cabello, pero aquellas acciones que ella amaba recibir y las ansiaba a cada momento de su estancia se fueron tornando fastidiosas hasta que finalmente termino por explotar.

—Padre, preferiría que no hagas eso, por favor —le dijo una vez con frialdad, evitando mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Sakura y Sasuke se habían quedado sin habla, hasta que finalmente el moreno respondió.

—Si así lo deseas.

Después de ello, la relación se había enfriado aún más y parecían dos extraños que se trataban cordialmente. Sakura siempre estaba aligerando el ambiente tenso y fresco con sus resplandecientes sonrisas y sus ojos brillando de amor por tener a su marido en casa de nuevo. Sarada se preguntaba porque su madre se hacía tanto daño a sí misma, sabía que él solo se quedaría dos semanas y volvería a marcharse unos meses más, enviando una carta cada semana y pequeños regalos ocasionales.

Sarada había quemado cada uno de ellos cuando su padre volvió a decepcionarla.

Desde pequeña había sido inteligente, aprendía con rapidez y podía idear más de diez estrategias de combate en un solo minuto. No había despertado el sharingan y dudaba si lo había heredado, pero para ella aquello era de mínima importancia. Sus habilidades le permitieron graduarse con solo diez años de edad de la academia. Su padre no asistió a su graduación, pese que se le aviso con dos semanas de anticipación. Para su siguiente visita, Sakura estaba muy enojada. Sarada podía escuchar todo desde su habitación, había colocado un pequeño micrófono en la cocina para oír la conversación.

—¿Por qué no fuiste, Sasuke-kun? Sabes que era importante para Sarada.

—Estaba demasiado ocupado, Sakura.

—¿Ocupado en qué? ¡Es tu hija, Uchiha! —le reclamo la pelirosa. —¿Por qué no eres más atento con ella?

—Estoy atento a lo que hace o deja de hacer Sarada —replico Sasuke con cierto enojo por las acusaciones de su esposa.

—¿Qué tan seguro estas de ello? ¡Hace tres meses que no la vez, lo único que haces en tus viajes es apartarla más de ti! —la voz de su madre se había quebrado, por lo que Sarada cerró los ojos, aguantando sus propias lágrimas. Era injusto que sufriera por ella. —Te necesita, yo también te necesito. Ambas te necesitamos, Sasuke-kun, por favor.

Un pequeño silencio se había instalado, Sarada escucho levemente movimientos y pronto los sollozos de su madre eran más bajos. Supuso que su padre la había abrazado.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Intentare cambiar las cosas.

La pelinegra había apretado con fuerza sus puños y cerro sus ojos, tratando de controlar la furia que se desataba dentro de ella. Sabía perfectamente que era otra sucia mentira.

Al abrir los ojos, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos con dos aspas en ellos. Su sharingan había despertado

* * *

><p>El tiempo fue pasando y, como Sarada supuso, Sasuke no cumplió su promesa. Trato de no sentirse decepcionada y comenzó a extinguir toda clase de esperanza en los meses que no lo vio. Pronto se dio cuenta que su madre parecía estar más adentro del hospital que en su propia casa, Sarada creía que ella estaba aprovechando estar más en el trabajo para no enfocarse en el abandono de su marido. No la culpo, la comprendió y se lo permitió, pues ella hacia lo mismo, salía de misión cada vez que podía y no pedía ningún día de descanso, sino que exigía otra misión por más que su equipo —el idiota de Bolt y un muchacho de cejas pobladas que insistía con la llama de la juventud —le reclamara descansos. Sino iba con ellos, iba con otro equipo con un líder chunnin, siempre fuera de la aldea. Comenzó a coincidir con los días que su padre venia de visita, por lo que durante las dos visitas al año ella no estaba para verlo. Fue así durante el primer año, pero inevitablemente tuvo que verle la cara cuando ambos padres le explicaron que iba a tener un hermanito. Una parte suya estaba feliz, otra de ella estaba triste porque sabía que él podría sufrir la negligencia del Uchiha.<p>

Sarada subió de rango, de gennin paso a ser chunnin con cierta facilidad con solo doce años y era de las mejores. Había evolucionado su sharingan con ayuda de su padrino Kakashi y sus entrenamientos cada vez eran más intensivos, volviéndola mas fuerte y rápida de lo que su madre o padre habían sido a su edad. En todas las misiones, ella era la líder que se encargaba de que todo saliera un éxito. Siempre se hablaba del gran equipo que formaban ella y el hijo del Séptimo Hokage con tan corta edad y, aunque le pesara, Bolt y ella hacían un excelente equipo combinando sus jutsus de fuego y de aire.

Al pasar el tiempo y subiendo de nivel a jounnin con trece años, parecía que el rol con su padre había sido intercambiado: Sasuke cada vez estaba más en casa y ella iba de misión en misión sin detenerse, ni siquiera en su propio cumpleaños. La necesidad de alejarse de su progenitor era tan fuerte, sentía como algo oscuro crecía en su interior cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, sabia también que él podía verlo; Sasuke sabía que su hija lo odiaba y prefería estar muerta que estar a su lado por voluntad propia.

Sarada se había alejado del marco familiar por su propia cuenta, se refugiaba en sus entrenamientos, misiones y la soledad. Pasaba tiempo en casa solo por su pequeño hermano y su madre, pero nunca aguantaba más de cinco minutos la presencia de su padre.

Sin embargo, una noche en que ambos, para desgracia de ella, habían sido enviados a una misión de reconocimiento había sido inevitable la presencia del uno del otro. Sarada contaba con quince años y estaba segura que su tío lo había hecho apropósito. Más de una vez se había sentado con ella a hablarle sobre su padre con la intención de acercarlos, algo que ella se había negado. Bolt, quien ahora era su novio, también lo había hecho, quería convencerla de que el odio no era el mejor remedio para curar sus heridas. Pero Sarada se negaba a escuchar y prefería hacer oídos sordos. Después de todo, ellos no sabían absolutamente nada.

Estaban ambos sentados en el suelo enfrente de una fogata, esperando a que los pescados terminaran de cocinarse. El silencio en que estaban sumidos era tenso y frio, casi hiriente para Sasuke, quien no sabía muy bien cómo empezar a hablar.

—Si tienes algo para decir solo dilo —comento Sarada con seriedad, sin apartar la vista de un pergamino que sostenía en sus manos y lo leía con una expresión indiferente.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que había estado contemplándola por un largo rato.

—Me odias, Sarada.

—No te odio.

—Si lo haces —insistió el moreno, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, solo no me gusta tenerte cerca —contesto ella soltando un bostezo a la vez que se cubría la boca.

El Uchiha mayor sintió un golpe directo en su lado izquierdo del pecho.

—Lo siento.

—A veces no se arregla nada con pedir perdón, padre —ella le habla con tanto respeto que le helaba hasta los huesos. Realmente parecía desinteresada, noto Sasuke, pero no podía rendirse tan pronto. Le había prometido a Sakura que haría lo imposible por acercarse a su hija, por lo que fue el motivo que le pidiera la misión a Naruto.

—Sarada.

—¿Si, padre?

—¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con el hijo del dobe?

Por un momento creyó que sus mejillas se iban a sonrojar y no podría contenerse, pero hace años ella sabía controlar perfectamente sus gestos faciales. Bueno, si se trataba de aquel rubio idiota entonces no podía contenerse porque la hacía enojarse o no evitaba actuar como una estúpida enamorada.

—Mi vida personal no es la incumbencia de nadie.

—Soy tu padre, no "nadie" —replico Sasuke, un tanto molesto.

No es como si hubieses echo bien tu trabajo, pensó Sarada, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta y morderse la lengua.

—Sí, es mi novio, padre.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio como el anterior, ninguno decía palabra alguna y el ambiente parecía más pesado. La pelinegra solo esperaba a que su pescado se asara lo más pronto posible para poder cenar e irse a dormir hasta su turno.

—Sarada... —la llamo de repente el moreno.

—Hn.

—Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron tensarse de repente, por un momento desvió la mirada del pergamino hacia la fogata. Sasuke noto como aquellas palabras lograban causar un impacto en su hija, pues sabía bien que él jamás le había pronunciado aquella frase en toda su vida. Se sintió pésimo de pronto, dándose cuenta que jamás le había demostrado realmente cuanto era lo que la quería.

—Entiendo —pronuncio ella sin dejar atrás su frialdad. Volvió hacia sus pergaminos y siguió leyendo como si nada, pero una sonrisa burlona estaba sobre el rostro de ella.

Entonces fue cuando él exploto. Se levantó con rapidez y se acercó hacia ella, arrebatándole con fuerza el pergamino de sus manos. Sarada solo lo miro con indiferencia mientras Sasuke mostraba el sharingan de un ojo y el rinnengan de otro.

Sarada se levantó lentamente, encarándolo con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada arrogante que Sasuke jamás creyó ver, ni mucho menos que fuera dirigida hacia su persona. Inevitablemente, su mano voló hacia la mejilla de su primogénita, proporcionándole un golpe sonoro que logro hacerla desviar su cabeza hacia un costado. Ella volvió a mirarlo como si nada, sin activar el sharingan y sin esa sonrisa que tanto le dolió, pero con sus ojos negros y profundos de odio; un odio que Sasuke reconoció, pues era el que veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo cuando estaba perdido en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a golpearme solo por qué yo no te quiero o por qué tus palabras me causan gracia? —bramo Sarada con frialdad.

—No digas cosas que luego te puedas arrepentir —aconsejo el azabache.

—Créeme, creo que jamás podría arrepentirme —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —Sé que mi madre habrá estado molestándote con que te relaciones conmigo, pero creo que ninguno de los dos lo necesitamos. O al menos, yo no lo necesito —Sasuke miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la adolescente enfrente de él, sin poder creer que aquella era su niña, la que corría hacia sus brazos y le sonreía con amor ante cada llegada.

—¿Realmente no me necesitas, Sarada? —ella negó con la cabeza. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, dolido por la sinceridad que mostraba el iris de su progenitora. Sarada frunció el ceño ante la expresión de su padre, una nunca jamás vista por ella —Yo... yo si te necesito.

Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a pensar en algo más, pues pronto había caído en un genjutsu de su padre sin haberse dado cuenta. Intentaba salir de él inútilmente, sabía que el Uchiha mayor tenía el sharingan más evolucionado que ella y poseía el poderoso Rinnengan, por lo que era inútil y solo debía esperar a que él le mostrase lo que quería que ella viera.

Comenzó a ver a una pareja de unos veintitantos años, la muchacha era una linda pelirosa con ojos jade y el joven era pelinegro y de ojos ónix, los reconoció al instante. Sakura estaba en la cama del hospital completamente dormida mientras Sasuke estaba en la ventana, sosteniendo un bulto entre sus brazos. Sarada se acercó para observar mejor que era lo que sostenía, sorprendiéndose al ver que era ella misma. Sus ojos se ensancharon aún más cuando vio la mirada repleta de amor hacia la bebe.

Pronto se vio a si misma con dos años, aproximadamente. Estaba acostada en su cama con el velador prendido mientras miraba fijamente un punto perdido. Vio de repente como la mirada de la niña se encendía al entrar su padre con una muñeca en sus manos. La dejo en su lecho y se recostó con la pequeña, acariciándole el cabello con cariño hasta que esta termino por dormirse. Sarada vio la sonrisa cálida de Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez en su vida.

Ahora el entorno había cambiado y estaba en una cueva oscura, camino unos pasos hasta llegar a una fogata donde estaba sentado un hombre en el suelo. Este sostenía una fotografía entre su mano y volvía a tener esa sonrisa que había visto anteriormente. Se posiciono atrás, sorprendiéndose al ver una foto de ella iniciando la academia.

Se encontró repentinamente en el campo de entrenamiento donde solían llevarlos a practicar el lanzamiento de shuriken. Estaba arriba de uno de los árboles, justo de lado de su progenitor, quien estaba observando a una pequeña pelinegra que acertaba en todos sus lanzamientos mientras un rubio la retaba a hacerlo mejor que ella.

Sasuke había soltado sonreído nuevamente, esta vez con orgullo.

Para su sorpresa, el nuevo escenario era la propia oficina del Séptimo Hokage, quien miraba seriamente a su padre, como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada.

—Sasuke, no puedes irte. Tu familia te necesita —le dijo el rubio con reproche.

—La aldea necesita que traiga información para su bienestar. Mi familia vive aquí —replico Sasuke con neutralidad.

Naruto se había levantado y golpeado con fuerza la mesa, sobresaltándola.

—¡Deja de ser tan idiota y piensa en lo sola que se siente Sakura-chan! ¡Y no olvides de tu hija, teme! ¡Sarada-chan es una niña y necesita atención de tu parte!

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Acaso te gustaría que ella sintiera la misma soledad que nosotros sentimos a su edad?

¿Soledad? ¿Su padre había sentido aquel desgarrador sentimiento de desolación?

—Sarada lo comprenderá cuando crezca —contesto Sasuke, dándose vuelta y abriendo la puerta.

—Son niños, Sasuke, ellos no comprenden —insistió Naruto, pero el moreno solo se quedó en silencio —Bien, puedes irte, pero recuerda que te arrepentirás algún día.

Ya no estaba en la oficina del Hokage, sino en un bar de mala muerte. Allí estaba su padrino, su tío y su padre, los dos últimos estaban completamente ebrios. No podía creer que su propio padre estaba borracho como cuba.

—Sarada me odia —soltó de repente con la voz arrastrada. Se veía tan desdichado y dolido, que sintió un tanto de culpa.

—No eres el único que tiene un hijo que lo odia, teme, no te creas especial —balbuceo Naruto, se tomó un vaso de sake de golpe.

—Ya, ya. Dejen de lloriquear, solo están en la edad —dijo Kakashi aleteando su mano, restándole importancia al asunto, sin apartar la vista de su preciado Icha Icha —Tienen doce años, a esa edad ustedes también eran estúpidos.

Ambos miraron con odio a su sensei, quien seguía leyendo.

—Somos pésimos padres, teme —lloriqueo Naruto —Me he perdido tantas cosas de Bolt, de Himawari, y todo por seguir mi sueño, ttebayo.

—Entonces renuncia, idiota.

—¡No puedo, teme! A pesar de estar lleno de papeles y que Shikamaru me explote, amo mi trabajo porque estoy cuidando de la aldea que amo y que mi familia ama —Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron más de lágrimas, las retuvo con fuerza y bebió un poco más de sake —Me gustaría que Bolt entendiera, sé que Himawari lo hace porque, según Sakura-chan, las mujeres son más maduras, a pesar de que ella sea todavía una niña pequeña. Pero Bolt... —finalmente el rubio comenzó a llorar, en cierta parte conmovió a la pelinegra —¡Mi campeón me odia, ttebayo!

—¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! —le grito Sasuke dándole un zape en la cabeza. Sarada se sobresaltó al escucharlo, no recordaba que su padre le gritaba solamente al Séptimo, quien era el único que podía sacarlo de sus casillas de esa personalidad tranquila que poseía. Pronto, noto algo que los otros dos también notaron al instante.

—Teme... ¿estas llorando?

—¡Que te calles, dobe!

—¡Auch! ¡Deja de golpearme o te mandare al calabozo! ¡Soy el Hokage!

—Ya, tranquilos —intervino Kakashi con su típica voz calmada —Es lógico que Sasuke se emocione, después de todo, él siente lo mismo por Sarada-chan, ¿Verdad? —Sasuke ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, de alguna manera afirmándolo. Sarada sintió un puñal en el corazón —Descuiden. Ellos entenderán alguna vez sus elecciones y el porqué, pero lo harán el día que conozcan el pasado de cada uno.

En ese momento, ambos miraron con seriedad a Kakashi para luego mirarse a sí mismos. Sarada no comprendía de que se trataba el pasado de ellos y porque debería comprenderlo. Según sabia, su padre había sido el sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan y había estado un tiempo fuera de la aldea, luego volvió y se casó con su madre, poco tiempo después nació ella y el inicio sus viajes luego de su primer año.

La escena de los tres en el bar comenzó a esfumarse y de un momento a otro, ella logro encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y más: vio la admiración de su padre hacia Itachi, el amor de su madre, la poca atención de su padre, la noche de la masacre del clan en manos de su hermano mayor, los días y noches en que se sumergió en la soledad con tan pequeña edad, cuando formo el equipo siete, cuando abandono a su equipo, los entrenamientos de Orochimaru y los experimentos que hacía con él y con otras personas, el reencuentro con su madre y su tío y como casi los mata, la formación de Hebi, cuando mato a Itachi y luego se enteró que había preferido terminar con el clan y vivir como un ninja renegado solo para que él pudiera vivir, vio como su padre se consumió en el odio y sintió sus deseos de venganza contra Konoha, como su madre intento asesinarlo y como él intento matarla, el reencuentro con Itachi, su participación en la guerra, al atrapar en el genjutsu a su madre cuando ella trato de salvarlo una vez más, su pelea con su tío Naruto, su camino a la redención, su vuelta a Konoha, su casamiento con Sakura, cuando ella nació... y su culpabilidad de dejarla sola, de no prestarle lo suficientemente atención, su miedo a que ella lo rechazara, su dolor ante las palabras que había dicho hacia un momento atrás.

_"No digas cosas que luego te puedas arrepentir."_

Oh Kami, ella estaba tan arrepentida.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que el genjutsu había terminado, pero no estaba parada como recordaba haberlo estado, sino que estaba recostada en el suelo con unos brazos envolviéndole el cuerpo con calidez. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse de sus ojos y su padre la apretó aún más contra él, temiendo que se intentara soltar, pero Sarada no se movió. Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, ambos en silencio y sin soltar ninguna palabra, solamente sintiendo el calor del otro y como poco a poco las heridas iban sanando.

Tal vez no podría perdonarle del todo aquellos años de soledad, pero ahora que comprendía un poco más sus razones, quizás, solo quizás, podía llegar a admitir una sola cosa: ella realmente necesitaba a su padre.

* * *

><p>Sakura los recibió al otro día con una sonrisa en el rostro cuandoellos entraron a la cocina, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al verlos conversar sobre el entrenamiento que harían mañana temprano y de los pergaminos que Sasuke le recomendaba leer para un mejor uso del sharingan, prometiéndole que le ayudaría con el mangekyou sharingan. Sarada no parecía seca y fríamente respetuosa, sino se veía calidez en su mirada como demostraba cada vez que la miraba a ella o al menor de los Uchiha. Se dio media vuelta y siguió lavando los platos mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Al parecer, todo iba a marchar bien de ahora en adelante.<p>

—Oe, ¿es cierto que el hijo del dobe es tu novio? —pregunto de repente Sasuke.

—Ya te dije que si —contesto Sarada sin evitar un sonrojo —¿Por qué...? —pero no fue necesario terminar su frase, porque enseguida su padre mostro su sharingan y su rinnengan mientras desfundaba su katana —¡Espera, padre!

Sakura sonrió al escuchar el alboroto de como su hija intentaban detener al celoso de su esposo para que no matara a su novio. Sip, todo marcharía mas que bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bueno, no sé exactamente que paso por mi cabeza cuando cree este shot, pero me imaginaba que Sarada estaría resentida con Sasuke en el caso de que este viajara demasiado tiempo y su manera de reaccionar sería algo así. _

_En fin, me encanto escribir esto aunque no es lo mejor, a decir verdad. Pensaba hacer un pequeño fic con esta idea, pero creí que un shot era mejor xd Siempre me lleno de fics y casi no me da tiempo para subir, además que debo subir en mis otros fics T.T_

_Espero que el shot haya sido de su agrado (:_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
